mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Schultz
| image = Replace this image male.svg | imagesize = 200px | alt = | caption = | birth_name = | birth_date = | birth_place = North Platte, Nebraska | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Wrestling | stance = | fightingoutof= Portland, Oregon | team = Team Quest | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 20 | mmakowins = 9 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = 7 | mmalosses = 12 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Ryan James Schultz (born July 4, 1977) is an American professional mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. Before the closing of the International Fight League, he was the promotion's Lightweight Champion. Biography Ryan Schultz grew up in North Platte, Nebraska. He was a member of his high school wrestling team, graduating in 1996. Schultz has a degree in criminal justice from the University of Nebraska, where he continued to compete in wrestling, coached by Matt Lindland. After graduation, Ryan worked as an apprentice plumber in Colorado, before embarking on his MMA career. Ryan Schultz is a member of Team Quest, training with his former wrestling coach, Matt Lindland. Mixed martial arts career Early career Schultz was entered into his first MMA fight by friend. The fight took place at Dan Severn's promotion Dangerzone, in April 2004, in North Dakota. Schultz hadn't trained at all for the fight, but won by KO, after just 45 seconds. A few days after the fight, Lindland asked Schultz to join Team Quest, an offer which Schultz accepted. Over the next three years, Schultz competed in 20 fights in various promotions, including the WEC, Hawaiian promotion SuperBrawl, Absolute Fighting Championship, and SportFight - a promotion founded by Matt Lindland and Randy Couture. In June 18, 2004, Schultz won an eight man lightweight tournament, at SuperBrawl 36 in Hawaii. Schultz won his first fight that night, against Mike Aina, by a split decision. In the semi-final fight, Schultz submitted Deshaun Johnson by a rear naked choke in the first round. In the finals, Schultz defeated Roger Huerta, who verbally submitted due to a dislocated jaw. International Fight League Ryan Schultz entered the IFL promotion as a member of the Portland Wolfpack team, with a record of 13-7-1. He defeated Cam Ward by TKO in his first fight in the promotion, but lost to Los Angeles Anacondas' Chris Horodecki in his second fight, two months later. In his third fight, in December 29, 2006, he faced Quad Cities Silverbacks' Bart Palaszewski. Schultz dominated the first and second round of the fight, but got caught by Palaszewski's right hand in the third round, and lost by KO. The match was awarded "Fight of the Night" honors. After winning his next three bouts in the IFL, Schultz was selected to replace John Gunderson (himself a replacement for Shad Lierley) in a fight against Chris Horodecki for the IFL lightweight championship. In the bout, which took place at the IFL - World Grand Prix Finals, Schultz was able to avenged his first loss to Horodecki in the IFL. Schultz pinned Horodecki's right hand early in the first round, continued to pound him until the referee stepped in at 2:51 of the first round, and was crowned the first IFL Lightweight Champion. Before the IFL promotion folded, Schultz successfully defended his title twice, defeating John Gunderson and Deividas Taurosevicius, both by unanimous decision. World Victory Road - Sengoku In July 2008, Schultz has agreed to a five event deal with the Japanese promotion Sengoku. In his first fight for the promotion, at Sengoku IV, Schultz lost to Mizuto Hirota, by KO in the second round. Schultz faced Jorge Masvidal in his next fight, which took place less than a month after Sengoku IV. Masvidal was able to knockdown Schultz in the first round, and finished him by TKO using strikes on his grounded opponent. Personal life Ryan married his high school sweetheart Jennifer, and they have a son named Kilian. Ryan and his family live in Estacada, Oregon. MMA record See also *List of male mixed martial artists References External links *Ryan Schultz MMA record from Sherdog ja:ライアン・シュルツ Category:Living people Category:1977 births Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Mixed martial artists from Nebraska Category:People from Portland, Oregon Category:Rumble on the Rock fighters